Immortals
by Runepwnage
Summary: Their regrets when they became immortal. And the ones who never wanted to be.  Note: They're all different one shots.
1. Percy

**Regret**

Up high in Olympus sitting in the beautiful gardens of golden trees and marbled walls sat a man with dark black hair and beard with green eyes looking out in the world below him watching everyone die by one while he stood up high healthy and alive unable to help. He had everything he could wish for, except humanity which he regret the day ichor flown throughout him, he was the Hero of Olympus, the Lighting Retriever and the Savior of Olympus, but these were now meaningless to him as he watched them all progressed and how he missed out of everything that was his when he was a mortal. He regret watching her wedding, her life go by. He regretted watching him die of suffocation and being unable to help him. He regretted his choice of becoming one of the immortals of Olympus, for he was the forgotten Perseus Jackson.


	2. Grover

**Soil**

In a small green grove in Camp Halfblood stood a grey bearded centaur surrounded by satyrs, nymphs and other centaurs talking to each other, laughing with each other and trying to talk to the elder centaur but for they did not know what was going on in his mind, and he did not want anyone else to know of his past. He remembered that day when he was called by the messenger of the gods, Hermes and he regretted taking in his offer of becoming his adopted son, he watched his friends die one by one, he took the place of his hero but he regretted it. He even watched the last of his friends, the closet one to him die at the gates of death by Gaia herself. He is the Lord of the Wild but that doesn't matter, to his followers it made him a hero but to him it was just a curse that polluted him with misery, he was named after a grove but he became a polluted pasture filled with regret. He was the second lord of the wild they called him in title but never what his true friends called him for he never heard of his true name again. Grover.


	3. Luke

**Run**

He sat in forest full of trees, not bright ones but dead ones. He thought he was serving a greater good but in the end he wasn't. He ran a lot, from his home, from the monsters, from his friends, even from the gods themselves but all things can't be escaped as he eventually fell down as a prey. So when the moon came up, he also came up, he stood tall with his blond hair blowing in the night winds of hell, he stood there looking at the golden lion's golden lion then all hell broke loose, he ran and ran but eventually he fell down on the ground and it burnt his entire body, he turned with blue eyes of fear looking at the lion and it screamed his name then attacked him. Ripping him to shreds and pieces, anyone would have died but for him, the pieces came all together and reformed him. For this was his punishment of his betrayal of both sides, he was tortured by the Lord of time himself, he was just one of many, he was Luke.


	4. Annabeth

**Build**

Up in Olympus a large Greek building stands in the middle of a garden of golden trees and within the building was a large desk with papers, pencils and rulers scattered all over it and the person occupying the seat was a woman in her early twenties looking throughout blue prints she held in her hands and as she was looking at them she thought of her childhood, she just simply missed it. She just sighed then she resumed to her work, for this was her love. Blue prints and work. She did once have someone who loved back but that was ages ago. It didn't matter to her, the Architect of Olympus.


	5. Nico

**Gates**

It was a small room with just a plain old medieval style bed right in the middle of it where the Prince of Hell lied down dreaming, he wasn't the only prince but he was probably in the seven hundred to eight hundredth with the title Prince of Hell. He was in his late teenage years with black hair, eyes and pale skin, it was typical for one of the princes, he remembered that he could have just died with his friends instead of live a lonely eternal life in a room with same thing to do and eat everyday but at the time he didn't think about dying; he thought about living so he sealed a deal with his father, the King of Hell.

Before he could've continued his thoughts the door interrupted them.

"Come in," he said.

A tall pale man with a white beard holding a scythe came into the room looking at him.

"Let's go Nico, the gates of death needs more guards since the dead are pouring in harder than daily," said the man.

Nico sat there and thought how he guarded the gate so much and never once entered them.

What does it feel like? For he never would know.


End file.
